Tied Together With A Smile
by ForThoseWhoShouldHaveLived
Summary: One song can change everything, and Harry is just about to discover that as his life is out in the open. H/G R/Hr S/? R/T Warning Abuse! Sirius is alive. Ginny and Harry dating. May turn into a reading the books fic
1. Chapter 1

Harry was ecstatic, finally he was about to leave the Dursleys, Ron and his father Arthur, had just owled saying they'd be there at 4 o'clock that day. Since Sirius had been freed, Harry's only threat had vanished and the Dursleys had been worse than ever. He just hoped they wouldn't do anything when Ron was here. He didn't think they would as it would affect their image of a perfect family, but he wouldn't put anything past them.

When it was finally 3 o'clock Harry began cooking the Dursley's dinner, by getting everything ready now, it would be all finished at 5 o'clock ready for Petunia to serve. He seasoned the roast chicken and slid it into the oven, before peeling and chopping potatoes into a pan and setting them on a ring, next he separated broccoli, cauliflower and carrots into separate pans and set them on the rings with instructions to start cooking them about twenty minutes before serving.

A quick glance at the Dursley's absurdly large clock told him it was half three, that left him enough time to drag his trunk into the hall, and change into some clothes that didn't stink of raw chicken.

Mr. Dursley liked to believe he was a reasonable man, he was normal, supported his family and had raised a good son. One would say he had a perfect life and a perfect little family. But he rarely told people about his godforsaken nephew, he hated the boy with a burning passion and only the fact that Petunia told him not to, stopped him from kicked the boy out of the front door. So when he walked into the house and saw dinner prepared he was not pleased. He had specifically told the boy that he wanted Steak Pie and chips. And a damn roast chicken was sizzling away.

"BOY!" He hollered up the stairs. He heard the quick steps coming down the stairs, "Tell me Boy, what is this?"

He thrust him meaty finger at the oven.

"Tea." Harry said meekly.

"Do you not recall me asking for steak pie and chips?" He snarled.

"Yes, but I won't be here, so it would have been served before Tea time." Harry tried to explain.

"I don't want your excuses," Vernon hissed slamming Harry face first against the wall violently causing Harry to gasp in pain, "I wanted to come home to a peaceful night with my family and instead you have ruined our meal."

"I'm sorry, I can make steak!" Harry almost screamed as he was pushed harder into the wall, his ribs screaming against the pressure.

"And waste the chicken! Is that your plan to make us go bankrupt?"

"No, No honestly, I'm sorry!" He gasped, barely able to breathe.

A knock at the door made both of them freeze. Vernon went to answer it while Harry rubbed his ribs gently.

"Please come in." Vernon's voice wafted through.

A familiar long nosed red head strode into the kitchen, followed by his equally red headed – albeit balding – father.

"Hey Harry, Dad went and kidnapped the car from the forest, its still a bit mental but it was dead amusing when it chased a dog that peed up its tyre." Ron said grinning.

"Hey mate, Hi Mr. Weasley." Harry greeted.

"Oh sure! Forget about me why don't you, I'm only your girlfriend." A sarcastic voice came from the doorway.

"Ginny." Harry breathed.

He was torn, should he hug her with her father and brother standing there, or not? His decision was made when Ron pushed him forward with a smirk. Harry ignored Mr. Weasley's attempts at trying not to laugh and finally held Ginny; he'd missed her so much.

"Are you ok? How have they treated you?" She whispered almost silently.

"The usual." He replied.

He felt her tense, and when he pulled away there was a fierce anger and sadness in her eyes.

"Ready to go then?" Mr. Weasley asked cheerily.

"Yeah, My trunk's in the hall."

"Wait a minute!" Vernon sneered, "We weren't finished talking boy!"

"I'll owl you." Harry called rushing out the room to put his trunk in the boot.

…

They arrived at Ron's house later that evening, Mrs. Weasley fussed over him until he managed to escape and find Ginny. She was sitting on her bed strumming a guitar, he was shocked she knew how to play a muggle instrument.

"What song you playing?" He asked as he sat on the bed with her.

"I wrote it for you, do you want to hear?"

"Definitely."

Ron paused at the door, listening, something told him not to interrupt this.

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty_

_Is the face in the mirror looking back at you_

_You walk around here thinking, you're not pretty_

_But that's not true, 'cause I know you_

"Hey Ron I'm here to see Harry." Sirius said cheerfully.

"Shh, Ginny's singing a song she wrote for him."

Sirius eyes widened and he to pressed his ear against the door.

_Hold on baby, you're losing it_

_The water's high, you're jumping into it_

_And letting go, and no one knows_

"Ginny knows something we don't." Ron muttered.

"Seems so."

_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But you're coming undone_

"This is one depressing song." Ron scowled.

"Shh, I think she's hinting that Harry's keeping a secret."

_I guess its true that love was all you wanted_

'_Cause you're giving it away like its extra change_

_Hoping it will end up in his pocket _

_But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain_

"Who's ignoring him?" Sirius asked.

"I reckon she's talking about you."

"Me? But I love Harry, he's like my son!"

"Yeah, but since you were freed you've owled him once."

Sirius went silent.

_Oh, 'cause its not his price to pay_

_Not his price to pay_

Sirius looked at the door regretfully, he was so happy to be free, he'd neglected to make sure Harry was happy.

_Hold on baby, you're losing it_

_The waters high, you're jumping into it_

_And letting go and no one knows_

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_

_Hold on baby, you're losing it_  
_The water's high, you're jumping into it_  
_And letting go and no one knows_

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone_  
_That you might not be the golden one_  
_And you're tied together with a smile_  
_But you're coming undone_

_You're tied together with a smile_  
_But you're coming undone_

_Goodbye, baby_  
_With a smile, baby, baby_

"Harry, you need to talk to Sirius." Ginny said after a long pause.

"I can't, he's so happy right now, I don't want to be the one to ruin that."

"It'll be ruined anyway, if he has to come and see your corpse at a hospital!"

"It won't come to that." Harry protested.

"How do you know?"

"I'm working on it, they'll accept me one day, I know it." Harry said desperately.

"Why do you want them to accept you, they've abused you your whole life!" Ginny said tearfully.

Before Harry could reply the door banged open revealing a distraught Sirius and a gob smacked Ron.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Would you like this to be a reading the books story?**

**My other story will be updated soon, I've just ran out of ideas, or rather they've run away from me.**

**Tied Together With A Smile is NOT my song it belongs to Taylor Swift (shes amazing)**

**I dont own Harry Potter, the brilliant J.K. Rowling does :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry?" Sirius asked weakly, "Is this true?"

"Is what true Sirius?" Harry was praying that he hadn't heard, how did they hear? He had been so good at hiding it and then all of a sudden both his Godfather and Ron, his best friend, suddenly knew his secret.

"Did they - your relatives - abuse you?" Sirius asked tentatively; almost afraid to hear the answer.

"What? No! Of course they didn't." Harry said abruptly,as he brushed past Sirius and out the door. He would hope Sirius would leave him alone, perhaps he'd interrogate Ginny. His hopes were in vain, Sirius followed him all the way down the stairs and into the living room.

He groaned internally, everyone was there. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Hermione, Remus, Tonks and Mad Eye. He froze before wheeling around to go outside for some air.

SLAM.

He collided with Sirius' chest before falling to the ground, winded.

"Harry, are you ok?" Sirius fretted as he helped Harry back to his feet.

"Fine."

"Do you mind giving me a moment?"Sirius asked trying to be casual,"In the kitchen."

"I don't know..." Harry hesitated, "I promised Ginny I'd go flying with her."

"Oh, Harry Darling, I'm sure Ginny would begrudge you two minutes with Sirius." Mrs. Weasley piped up.

"I need to feed Hedwig." Harry said desperately.

"I fed her with Errol earlier." Charlie said with a grin. Harry smiled weakly in thanks.

"What about-"

"Damn it Harry, we either have this conversation in the kitchen or right here." Sirius threatened. Harry sat next to Bill defiantly, surely Sirius wouldn't dare talk about _that_ here.

"There is no conversation to be had, you are incorrect in your assumptions and there is no need for you to be snooping." Harry said coldly.

"Harry, just talk him, maybe this can be sorted." Ginny murmured appearing in the doorway with a confused Ron.

"There is nothing to be sorted."

"Then why did I hear Ginny say that you've been abused your whole damn life?" Sirius roared.

Harry froze.

Sirius froze.

The whole room froze.

Harry couldn't believe it. Sirius had betrayed him, he'd told everyone that Harry was abused.

"You must have heard incorrectly." Harry murmured.

"Please Harry." Ginny begged, "You need help! They're going to kill you!"

"They are not! They love me, they're just helping me be better." Harry said adamantly.

Ginny pulled Harry's shirt off before he could react. "Look Harry! That's not love."

His back and chest were covered in a mixture of bruises, burns and welts. Mrs. Weasley choked back a sob and rushed forwards to examine the wounds and see what she could heal.

"They do, they love me. They told me they were helping me."

"Then why have they burnt you?" Sirius said weakly.

"It was my fault," Harry said, "I made Uncle Vernon get fired, they helped me, they said they would burn the evil out, then I would maybe be like them, then they wouldn't hurt me, they did it because they loved me."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione said weakly.

"Harry," Bill spoke up uncomfortably, "That's abuse, not even Goblins would do that to their children."

"But I wasn't their child, I was forced onto them. They weren't even given a choice."

"Come on Harry, lets go have some tea, I know exactly where Percy's chocolate biscuits are hidden." Ginny said leading the shirtless, shocked Boy-Who-Lived out the room.

"Abuse?" Mouthed Arthur weakly.

"And Ginny knew?" Molly asked sharply.

"You can't scold the girl for keeping his secrets, she's loyal and that'll be more of a memorable thing to Potter than getting help." Mad Eye said gruffly.

"How did he keep it from us for so long?" Ron moaned.

"He's smart," Hermione said, "And unbelievably cunning, he was meant to be a Sytherin."

"How do we help him though?" Fred piped up, George nodding vigorously by his side.

"We give him space." Remus said, looking double his age, "We let him know he can trust us, but we don't hound him, meanwhile we need to remove him from that household, if we can get past Albus."

...

"I'm sorry." The words hung tensely in the air.

"Whatever are you sorry for, Gin?" Harry said, his voice hoarse.

"It's my fault they found out." Ginny said tearfully.

"It's Sirius' and Ron's faults for listening in." Harry said, " However it is your fault for stripping me of my shirt in front of everyone, are you really that desperate to see me topless."

Ginny looked shocked at Harry's smirk.

"Always, Mr Potter."

He laughed openly.

Ginny smiled, he never laughed like this in public, he was always so careful, reserved even.

"Miss Weasley, I do believe that you are extremely unladylike."

"Good thing I never claimed to be a lady." Ginny muttered handing Harry his shirt.

He pulled it on.

"Your mother would have a fit if she knew what goes on in that head of yours."

Ginny smiled and pecked him on the lips before pulling him to his feet.

"They're only trying to help, don't stop them, I couldn't bear it if I lost you." She said.

"Don't worry Gin, I won't let a fat muggle stop me from seeing you again."

She laughed and hugged him.

...

"So we let him come to us." Sirius said finally, hating the plan.

"Yes." Said Arthur looking very old.

"OW!" A voice yelled, "What on Earth are you doing? Stop it!"

Sirius paled. "HARRY!" He screamed.

* * *

**AN Sorry for the delay, I promise it won't happen again.**

**Is this ok?**

**Would you rather:**

**~Have a normal story, Chapters etc.**

**~Have a short story, Only two or three more chapters etc.**

**~Have a reading the books story,following the books**

**~Have a reading the books story, where I've edited the books slightly (edits will be in italics)**

**~Have a reading the books story, where I've rewrote the books (will generally follow the original plot)**

**I don't own Harry Potter at all :)**


End file.
